Kiss The Girl
by MoonForTheLonely
Summary: Based on the song 'Kiss the girl' from The Little Mermaid. Brittany wants to kiss Santana for the first time, will she go through with it? Or will she miss her opportunity like prince Eric? 12 year old Brittana fluff one-shot.


**Kiss the girl**

**Visit my page for other one shots. Enjoy.**

I'm sitting next to Santana watching The Little Mermaid, it feels like we have watched it a thousand times but every time I choose it Santana never protests against me. It's at the part where Eric and Ariel are sitting in the boat, this part always makes me wonder what it feels like to be kissed, I turn to San sitting with her legs crossed beside me. I have the sudden urge to be closer, to feel her breathe as I hold her, Oh I wish she would let me hold her like she does when we sleep.

"Santana, what do you think it's like to be kissed?" I ask, looking over at her.

"I dunno Britt" She answers, not looking my way her mind somewhere else.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

As I still look apon her the music feels like its speaking to me, telling my body to move, to dance. Santana tells me I'm the best dancer she has ever seen, even better than on TV. Suddenly I have an idea.

"San, I like this song will you dance to it with me?" I ask, still looking at her and the way her skin looks so smooth in the dim lighting.

"Um, dance how Britt?" She finally turns to look at me, Her eyes looking into mine.

Giving me that sudden feeling of warmth I always get when she looks at me.

"At dance class they showed me a new one, and I need a partner." I say as I stand up holding my hand out to her. "Dance with me."

She places her hand in mine as she gets up off the couch to stand in front of me, I place my hand on her waist.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." I tell her.

She places her other hand on my shoulder and I start to slowly lead her around the room, the sound of the percussion and strings in the music moving my body as the words seem to speak to me.

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

I look down at Santana as we spin slowly around the room, she is looking away from me, her head tilted downward and off to the side, even in the dim light I can see her cheeks are flushed red. I feel heat rush to my own face at the thought of her blushing because of me.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The lyric seems to repeat itself in my ear a few times over, my eyes flicker down at Santana who's face is still hidden from me, I have the urge to look at her lips, to touch them with my own.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl _

The song encourages me further. I'm not going to miss this, not like prince Eric.

"San, look at me." I whisper.

San slowly turns her head to face me, her eyes still cast off to the side and her cheeks still fully flushed red, I pull her slightly closer.

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl _

"Look." I say in a gentle whisper. "Look at me Santana."

Her eyes lock to mine and I suddenly feel nervous, a fluttering in my stomach almost makes me miss the beat as I spin us around again.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

I see the way she looks at my face, noticing it's just as red as her own, I feel like looking away but my eyes stay locked to hers as we sway.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

My eyes flicker down to her full lips for a split second, they look so soft. She notices me looking at her mouth and looks up at me questioningly.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

"Santana...I want to listen to the song." I whisper, I can tell she dosen't know what I mean by this. My eyes flicker away from hers. I can still feel her gaze on me. "I want to kiss you." My eyes find their way back to hers, her pupils almost taking up the entire color part of her wide eyes.

"Can I?" I ask softly. She nods before I can even finish speaking.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

We stop our slow spin around the room, her hand on my shoulder drops down to take the my hand at her waist, as our other hands dropping down to the same level. I spread my fingers, linking them into the spaces between hers, fitting together perfectly as always, like they belonged there.

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I lean my head downwards tilting slightly to one side, my eyes on her lips. She incline's her head upwards slightly her lips parting. I bend my head in towards her, parting my own lips and fitting them into hers, closing them gently at the contact, I feel her do the same.

And just like our hands, when we link them and our bodies when we cuddle, our lips fit together perfectly.


End file.
